Baldi's Basics Multiplayer
|image=Thumb_BBM.jpg |creators=Baldi's Basics |visits=140M+ |release=May 20, 2018 |lastupdate = January 12th, 2019 |status=Active }} Baldi's Basics Multiplayer is a great game inspired by The original Baldi's Basics. In this game Baldi needs to hunt down the students before they collect all 7 notebooks and escape the school. Features * Skins - This version features a very basic skin system, where you can change your appearance as Baldi. This skin system is considered superior to the skin system used in The Schoolhouse. * Codes - In this game you can use codes to gain additional perks and benefits. * Shop - This version features a shop and currency system where you can buy perks to make the game easier. * Player Baldi - This version features a playable Baldi. Playable Mobs Troops/Mobs * [[Baldi|'Baldi']] - Baldi is present as the Player Baldi. * [[Principal Of The Thing|'Principal Of The Thing']] - a Character that sends the target to detention if he sees the target breaks the school rules. * [[Playtime|'Playtime']] - Force the target to play jump rope when anyone is near to her. * [[It's a Bully|'It's a Bully']] - Blocks the way, if you give him an item he will leaves and came to an different locations. * [[Gotta Sweep|'Gotta Sweep']] - a Character that pushes everyone that stands in his way. * [[Arts And Crafters|'Arts And Crafters']] - Sends the target and baldi to a certin point on the map, if the target has 7 notebooks. In later updates he now spills ink at the player, blinding them for awhile. * [[1st Prize|'1st Prize']] - Can pushes the player when it get close a bit further. * [[Let's Drum|'Let's Drum']] - a Character with a purple skin. If a student gets too close for too long Let's Drum! will play his drums, preventing the student from hearing Player Baldi. * [[Superintendent|'Superintendent']] - If the Superintendent sees a Student walking past him, he will report the Student to Player Baldi, which will mark the Student temporary. * [[Happy Holidays|'Happy Holidays']] - This Present will give you a random item and sing a distorted christmas jingle. * [[Librarian|'Librarian']] - a Character that gives an free notebook when you give him a quarter. * [[Bendy|'Bendy']] - Bendy was a ink demon that helps Baldi from hunting the player. Mob Skins * [[Diamond Baldi|'Diamond Baldi']] - Diamond Baldi was present to be as Baldi's skins, this skin was available when you join the Good Ape group. * Fandroid '''- Fandroid was present to be as Baldi's skins. * '''Neighbor - Neighbor was present to be as Baldi's skins. * Granny - Granny was present to be as Baldi's skins. Mentioned/Pictured Mobs * [[Cloudy Copter|'Cloudy Copter']] - Cloudy Copter will seen most of the fanarts. * [[FileName2|'FileName2']] - FileName2 will seen most of the fanarts. * Joe - Joe was only mentioned on his school bus. * Friend '- Friend was only mentioned. * [[It's a Wizard|'It's a Wizard]]' '- It's a Wizard was only mentioned. * [[Mad Rock|'Mad Rock']]' '''and [[Mr. Piece|'Mr. Piece']]' '- Mad Rock and Mr. Piece were only mentioned. * '''Ori '''and '''Poppy '- Ori and Poppy are in a black wall and were been pictured with a text, R.i.p Ori - R.i.p Poppy. * 'Let's Taiko '- Let's Taiko will seen most of the fanarts. Category:Games Category:Super games